


With You

by MorningstarGabriella



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief Mentions Of Muteness, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGabriella/pseuds/MorningstarGabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back from the Cage, far from normalcy, Adam finds a support in you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

It was an eerie reminder of the day he had escaped from Hell, his broken, bruised and bleeding body soaking the ground with blood as you held on to him and screamed for help. It had taken everything to get him to trust again. It had taken everything. Hours of assurances and one sided monologues from you as you sat outside his room, back against the door as you spent hours on the cold floor. He hadn't spoken ever since,not a single word for the past 2 years.

But he trusted you. Enough to let you in, to let you sit with him, to hold onto you when scared, to turn to you when confused.

Somehow, you had ended back here.

The rain lashed the ground, the sound almost deafening, the thunder cracking like a whip as your hair blew violently with the wind. A few feet from you stood Adam, head bowed down with his back to you. You were numbed by the sight of his immobile form, he wasn't even breathing.

"Adam?"

He turned around just in time for the lightening to strike somewhere in the distance, illuminating the warm smile playing on his lips, a stark contrast to his pale visage. The shock on your face must have thrown him off, but he nonetheless extended his hand to you. You stumbled towards him like a ship towards light, unaware of when he was face to face with you, warm hand clasping your frigid one.

Another clap of thunder resounded through the sky as you tightened your grip onto him, his unfaltering reverent gaze on you. He smiled again, a small ray of sunlight, as he extended his free hand to fell the raindrops against his skin.

"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"

His eyes shot back to you a little too quickly, locking with your (e/c) ones as he shook his head. He leaned forward slowly, both of you reluctant to break the moment. The rain poured down your faces-hair soaked, clothes wet, lips parted.

"I want to feel the rain with you (y/n)."

You were vaguely aware of the tears in your eyes as he finally pressed his lips to yours.


End file.
